Sex Friends
by YuriChan220
Summary: Kokoro and Kasumi are a happy couple. But when an uninvited guest comes to the party and seduces Kokoro, the shy girl will have to decide who to love more.
1. Willingness

**Sex Friends**

 **Pairing: Nyotengu x Kokoro**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: So, um….this is an NTR type of story that I decided to write after seeing some several hentai ones. I hope you all enjoy~**

It's late at night. Kokoro should be asleep right now, but she has some...things that got her off track. Actually...a one big thing.

A beautiful woman named Nyotengu just suddenly showed up to her house, told her she needed a place to stay. Although Kokoro did not trust this woman, she let her in. However that was a mistake. Nyotengu, or Nyo for short, only wanted Kokoro all to herself. And her plan worked perfectly.

Right now, under the bright moonlight inside her room, Nyo is fondling Kokoro's breasts without warning. She kisses the shy girl's neck and gives her a lick on the cheek.

"Mmmm~! Hehe! You're so easy to trick!" She coos as she blows on Kokoro's ear, making the shy girl quiver.

"N-no...stop..." Kokoro whines. "Ah...don't squeeze them...so hard..."

"I don't want to. Your breasts are so cute to fondle. I can do this all day if I want~!"

"Hyaah..."

Kokoro shuts her eyes tightly as she tries to wiggle free, but Nyo is too strong. All she can do now is endure all of it.

"Stop...pl-please..." Kokoro whimpers. "I...I don't want this..."

"You should have thought about it before letting me in~" Nyo gives her another lick, but on Kokoro's neck.

Kokoro lets out a soft moan and then a whimper when Nyo digs her fingers inside her yutaka and pinches her nipples. Nyo uses her other hand to fondle her pussy and then shortly after, dig her fingers inside it.

"N-No!" Kokoro cries as she quickly puts her hand on Nyo's. "Not there!"

"You're this wet already? You're enjoying this, aren't you~?"

"Y-you lie! I would never...ah! Haaaah...ah..."

Nyo givess a lyrical giggle as she does her magic with both hands. She herself is enjoying playing with Kokoro's body. Fingers move up and down inside her pussy and Nyo's hand just plays with Kokoro's breast like there's no tomorrow, having that soft feeling in her palm.

"You know..." Nyo says, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Why don't we call ourselves sex friends~? Sound good?"

"Eh? Wh-why in the world...ah...would I...haaah...do that?" Kokoro moans.

"Because I love you...Kokoro-chan~" Nyo coos. She kisses her neck again. "I've admired you from a distance, darling. Please be my girlfriend~"

Kokoro shakes her head roughly, still trying to endure Nyo's touches. "Th-there's no way! I could never become yours!"

"And why not~?"

"Because I...ah...I already love someone else! I already have...a...a girlfriend!"

Nyo just smirks as she licks her lips. "Well, does your girlfriend do things like this~?"

"Wh-why would you ask something like that!? You don't know her!" Kokoro counters.

"I take that this is your first time then." Nyo continues fondling her pussy, but even faster now. "Don't worry, darling. Both of us are sex friends, so this is okay~"

Kokoro shakes her head roughly. "No! No! This is...ah...haaah...ngh! Ngh...aaah~!"

Kokoro is about to reach her limit and she knows it. She shuts her eyes tightly while holding onto Nyo's arms for dear life. She tries and tries to hold it in, but due to Nyo touching her sensitive areas so much, she doesn't have a choice.

"Please, dearie," Nyo coos in her ear. "Go out with me."

"N-no...no...NOOOOOOOO~!"

Kokoro arches her back while screaming in pleasure, squirting out love juices onto Nyo's hand. The shy girl collapses as soon as the dark haired woman lets go and Nyo licks her hand clean. Kokoro lies on the floor, panting heavily. Nyo kneels to her level with a gentle smile.

"I had fun tonight," she whispers. "I would like to do this again, my little sex friend~" With that, she walks away with Kokoro quietly crying.

*Later*

"Kokoro-chan?" Kasumi, Kokoro's girlfriend says with a concerned look on her face as soon as they enter the school gates. "Are you...feeling alright?"

"Ah...I-I'm fine, don't worry," Kokoro replies with the best smile she could muster. After what happened last night, she cannot get over that woman seducing her like that.

"Hmmm...well, okay. Hey! I heard they are opening a shopping district downtown!" Kasumi says. "I thought I might take you there tonight!"

"What shop is it?" Kokoro asks.

"It's actually a mall that just opened. People were DYING to go there! I mean, there are even arcades, ice rinks and mini golf courses! Heck it has everything~!"

Kokoro smiles. "Then, I would like to go. Thanks, Kasumi-sempai."

"Hehe! No problem~! Now shall we go?"

Kokoro nods as both of them enter the school. However, they are greeted by swooning girls left and right.

"What's going on?" Kasumi says slowly.

Kokoro decides to take a few steps further to take a closer look. From the crowded girls, there is one taller and more beautiful one in the same uniform as all of them. It then hits her. The same woman from last night.

"Ohhhhh, Nyo-sama's so cool~!" One girl comments.

"I don't know where she's transferred from, but I'm in love with her already~!"

"Same here! Oh, Nyo-sama!"

Kokoro backs away a few steps, trembling in fear. Why in the world is she here at this school? And how did she get qualified to transfer here? This doesn't make any sense.

Nyo takes notice of Kokoro, gives the other girls a wave and then approaches the two.

"Well hello there, you two," she says.

"Oh, hi," Kasumi says. "You're Nyo-sama, right?"

"Correct!" The dark haired woman eyes Kokoro and smiles. "And look how cute you are! What's your name?"

"U-ummm...Kokoro," the shy girl replies.

"Kokoro-chan," Nyo says, playing her fake act. "What a perfect name for a cute girl like you~"

"I know right~?" Kasumi agrees.

Nyo turns to leave while winking at Kokoro. "Well, I'll see you later."

As she walks away, Kokoro just desperately wants to go home now. Now that this woman found her at this school, there is nothing she can do now. For all she knows she'll be following her around every single day.

Later on, Kokoro cannot concentrate on her lectures. She cannot keep her mind off of Nyo for at least a second bwfore trying to jot down notes. An image of the beautiful woman always appears in her mind every 5 minutes. No matter how many times she tries to shake it off, it still comes back.

During lunch, Kokoro is having the same problem. She tries to converse with her girlfriend while eating, however, that didn't work at all. Kokoro feels like she's having a hangover, only worse.

And finally school ends. Kasumi and Kokoro walk together in the halls like they always do, heading for the newly opened mall they've been wanting to go to.

However, someone familiar calls put Kokoro's name. Both girls turn towards Nyo with two other girls. One busty one with medium length pink hair and another is a petite girl with a flat chest and blonde hair tied in pig tails.

"Kasumi-chan!" The pinkette says. "Oh, my goodness! We're big fans of yours!"

"You are?" Kasumi says, a little surprised that these two girls admire her so much.

Nyo beckons the shy girl to come forward. "Kokoro-chan, would you mind giving me a hand on something? It's part of my duty and I have no one else to ask but you."

"O-oh...but..." Before she can turn and speak with Kasumi, the pink haired girl and the blonde quickly take the ginger by linking arms on both sides.

"Don't worry~!" The pinkette says. "We're gonna borrow her for a while. We have some things to discuss"

"Eh?" Kasumi tilts her head in confusion.

"Hehe! Come on, come on! No time to waste~!"

As the two girls drag the poor ginger away, Kokoro and Nyo head down toward an empty classroom abd Nyo lets her in first. Kokoro looks around for a bit with a frown on her face.

"O...kay?" She says. "What do you want me to help you with? It seems that there's nothing there."

"You're right," Nyo says as she closes the door and locks it behind her. "Nothing's there except us~"

"Eh!?" Kokoro swiftly turns around towards the dark haired woman. Then, she glares at her, realizing what this is all about. "Wait a minute. You sent those girls just to get rid of Kasumi-sempai, didn't you? It was all a trick."

Nyo flips her hair as she approaches her. "Like I said before, Kokoro-chan...you're so easy to trick~"

Kokoro backs away toward the blackboard until she bumps into it and Nyo quickly pins her against it.

"There's nowhere to run, Kokoro-chan," she whispers as she tips her chin to her level. "You're all mine." She leans in to lock lips with hers.

Kokoro's eyes widen from the surprise attack and tries to wiggle free, but Nyo pins her wrist against the board and deepens the kiss shortly after. Tongues caress each other with Kokoro moaning softly. Nyo's grip is too strong for her to wiggle free. She cannot believe this is happening right now. She really wants to fight it and go home, but Nyo keeps her grip tighter to prevent her from doing so.

As soon as they pull away, Kokoro pants as she puts a hand on her knee to support herself from falling.

"Y-you're cruel..." Kokoro pants.

The dark haired woman quickly wraps one arm around the shy girl and pulls her close.

"I'm not," she coos as she strokes her hair with her other hand. "I'm just a sex friend, like I promised, remember?"

"E-eh!? I...I don't remember any promise!"

Nyo pushes her toward a desk, making her sit on it. She tips her chin to her level once again with a grin on her face. "Admit it, Kokoro-chan. You did NOT forget." She takes two fingers and rubs her pink panties. "You're this wet from the kissing, so that tells me you enjoyed that~" She quickly digs her fingers under her panties and inside her womanhood, making the shy girl whimper.

"N-not inside….ah!" Kokoro moans.

"You're starting to feel good. I can tell~" Nyo says.

"Nooooo…" The shy girl whimpers.

The dark haired woman grins as she removes her hand from her panties, takes them off and moves over to kneel to her pussy's level.

"Your pussy's drenched," she says. "Here, let me lick it clean~"

"E-Eh!?" Kokoro tries to move but it's too late.

Nyo's face is already buried between the legs, licking and sucking her wet pussy. Kokoro shuts her eyes tightly, putting one hand slightly on her mouth to prevent herself from screaming, but the feeling is too good that she couldn't do it. Putting her hand down on the desk, she tries to endure this feeling of Nyo's tongue exploring her insides and out.

"I...I shouldn't even be doing this..." Kokoro says. "I'm...I'm Kasumi-sempai's girlfriend..."

"And we're sex friends," Nyo says. She gives a few more licks.

Kokoro reaches her climax shortly after, but lets out a small amount of juices. Disappointing, yes, but that doesn't discourage the dark haired woman in the slightest. She gently lays Kokoro on the floor behind the row of desks and crawls on top of her. None say a word for a moment until Nyo leans in and kisses Kokoro on the lips briefly.

After Nyo pulls away, she traces her fingers on the shy girl's breasts with a gentle smile. With a giggle, she lifts Kokoro's left leg after removing her own panties and skirt and closes gaps with Kokoro's womanhood.

"W-wait...what are you doing!?" Kokoro cries as she reaches both hands out.

"The main event~" Nyo replies. "Now hold still."

Both pussies connect and Kokoro moans from the feeling of Nyo's rubbing against hers.

"Feels good, doesn't it~?" The dark haired woman says. She begins to move her hips while hanging onto Kokoro's leg.

"No...ah...haaah...what...what is this!? Why!? Ahhh..."

"A new life for you, Kokoro-chan," Nyo replies.

"Let go of me...please..." Kokoro begs. Small tears fall from her eyes as she closes them. "Forgive me...Kasumi-sempai..."

Nyo continues to move her hips but slightly faster with Kokoro crying out in pleasure. The dark haired woman grins.

"It's okay, right?" She says. "Because it feels good~?"

Kokoro shakes her head roughly. She has to do whatever it takes to refuse. But...

"You're feeling it, aren't you~?" Nyo coos as she wraps her arms around the shy girl. "Don't hide it."

Kokoro now realizes the truth. All those things Nyo is doing to her, they aren't so bad after all. Tears still fall from her eyes as she returns the embrace.

"So you finally accept it?" Nyo asks.

Kokoro gives a slight nod as she too starts moving her hips. Nyo giggles while moving her own hips, holding Kokoro in her arms with a gentle smile.

"W-wow..." Kokoro whispers for Nyo to head. "It...it feels...so good..."

Nyo giggles again. "Glad you're feeling that way. Let's finish this together."

Kokoro nods as she holds onto the dark haired woman tightly while moving her hips faster and faster. Both of them are reaching their limit in less than a second. And then, they let it all out, arching their backs and screaming in pleasure. Love juices squirt out from both pussies.

About a few minutes later, Kokoro is lying on Nyo's lap while the dark haired woman gently strokes the exhausted shy girl's hair.

"That was a lot of fun," she whispers. "Thank you, Kokoro-chan." She leans in and kisses her on the cheek.

For Kokoro, this is okay, as long as she and Nyo keep it as "sex friends". However, this also worries her since she is still Kasumi's girlfriend and wonders to herself if she is doing the right thing.


	2. Hard Decisions

**Chapter 2**

 **Hard Decisions**

"Haaaah...aahhhhh...haaaahhh...hyaaahhh!" A sudden moaning noise comes from within an empty classroom with the door closed.

Kokoro is on the desk with Nyo practically "eating" away at her pussy. The shy girl's hand is on the older woman's head as she moans and whimpers from her tongue exploring her insides, up, down and around in all directions.

"Fufu~! You like it when I touch you down there, don't you~?"

"Th-this isn''t...haaaaah~!"

"You say no, but your body is honest~" Nyo keeps on licking her sensitive area. "Don't lie to me, Kokoro-chan."

Honestly, Kokoro doesn't know what to do at this point. She already has a girlfriend, her sempai, Kasumi and yet this woman is advancing on her more and more. Day by day, she shows up and has sex with her with every open opportunity she has.

"Ahhhhhh! H-haaaaaah! N-Nyo! Uhhhhn! This... isn't... appropriate... in public! H-hnnnh! What if someone-AHHHHH comes in!"

"I don't care who sees~" Nyo replies between licks on her moist pink flower. "I don't care who sees me pleasuring my Koko-chan. They can watch with jealousy~"

Kokoro moans reluctantly as the pressure between her legs grows greater and greater. She tries to control it: she requests, commands, BEGS herself not to succumb to Nyo's pleasure... but it's no use. Nyo is like a drug; an immoral, sinful, debilitating drug that no one should ever take... but it's so euphoric that it hooks you immediately, and before you know it, you're left begging for more.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kokoro howls so loudly that Nyo has to quickly rise up and kiss her to muffle her voice. She quickly jams her fingers in Kokoro's contracting pussy to pump out her love juices, which squirt with powerful velocity.

And just like that, it is over; she has succumbed again. Now all she can do is lay there and curse herself for her weakness: for betraying the girl she loves.

...Oh no, Kasumi! She is going to meet her girlfriend at the cafe after school! School is already well over by now; she was probably waiting right now for her.

"Okay, that's enough for today Nyo!" Kokoro exclaims. She quickly rises to her feet and pulls up her panties, then runs out of the classroom as quickly as possible.

"Where you going, my darling Kokoro-chan~?"

"I'm going to hang out with my GIRLFRIEND! S-so don't bother me please!"

Nyo grins mischievously. "Oh? Well that's unfortunate. Awwww..."

Suddenly, she gets an idea: a naughty, devious idea. Kokoro would probably be in town for a little while with Kasumi... so maybe Nyo could hide in her home!

"Heh heh heh... you go have your little fun with Kasumi-chan. But just be prepared for a little surprise waiting for you at home~"

Kokoro has no idea why she's grinning like that. But that doesn't matter right now. She sprints out of the classroom to meet with her true girlfriend.

 ****At the Cafe****

"Kokoro-chan?" Kasumi has a questioning look on her face. "What's the matter? You seem a little spaced out."

"Eh?" Kokoro snaps out of her thoughts as the ginger gives her a look of concern. "N-nothing is wrong. What are we talking about again?"

"Mou...I was saying we should go shopping for clothing tomorrow since it's the weekend. But if you already have plans..."

"No, no, no!" Kokoro waves her hands back and forth wildly. "I-I'm totally free this weekend!"

"Ah, excelllent~!" Kasumi says happily. "I'm looking forward to it~!"

They sit there in silence for a while, Kokoro unable to find words to say because she's still coming off her "high". Being with Nyo... it is an ecstatic, magical feeling... but it was still wrong. It's wrong in every sense of the word. She has the audacity to sit here in front of her girlfriend, her beautiful, innocent companion, after indulging in Nyo's selfish desires? She couldn't have felt more dirty.

Right now, her conscience yearns for her to come out with it right then: just blurt out the truth. Before she knew it, Kokoro has spoken her name.

"...Kasumi-sempai?"

Kasumi looks over at her. "Huh? Is everything okay?"

Kokoro freezes up; she hasn't planned for this! She just isn't ready! She has to get out of this somehow... she has to change the subject.

"Y-you know what? I have something I need to do," Kokoro stands up and grabs her bag. "S-so sorry for leaving early."

"Ahhhh...Kokoro-chan..." Kasumi says, reaching a hand out, but the shy girl already leaves the cafe. "I wonder what's wrong with her..." she mumbles to herself.

Kokoro decides to let off some steam at home since the whole thing is too much for her, let alone tell her one and only girlfriend the biggest secret she's been keeping for the past few days. She runs and runs until she gets to her home and shuts the door behind her.

Sighing in relief, she walks up to her room and plops down on her bed, sighing. There are a lot of things on her mind that she can't even process the slightest bit of information. First off, she became Nyo's "Sex Friend" over Kasumi, second, she has to will herself not to tell Kasumi her biggest secret. This is all too much.

Sitting up, she decides to make something to calm herself down. She goest to the kitchen and turn on the sink to boil some water for tea when all of a sudden, she feels a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Guess who~" a familiar voice coos in her ear.

"Hya!" Kokoro almost drops the tea kettle as she turns around to see Nyo standing in front of her. "Wh-wh-what are you doing in my house!?"

"I told you~" the raven haired woman leans down close to her. "You would have a surprise waiting for you when you get home~"

"Th-that doesn't mean just sneaking inside my house! I thought I locked the door!"

"Oh ho ho ho ho! You think that can keep me out? Ohhh silly Koko-chan~"

Kokoro scans Nyo up and down, and her eyes widen; what the heck is she wearing?!

She's wearing a completely transparent light purple nightgown that only goes down to her waist. She's wearing some sexy white panties, but no bra; her bare breasts and nipples could easily be seen through the fabric, which left nothing to the imagination.

"N-Nyo... oh my... ahh... Nyo..." Kokoro stammers.

"What's the matter? Am I too sexy for real words~?" Nyo coos. "You know, I picked out something nice for you as well~"

"You what?!"

"Go look in the bedroom~"

Kokoro should have willed her feet to move AWAY from the bedroom... but it didn't work. She's moving towards it even now, as she thinks these thoughts. She can't control herself. She's a junkie, and Nyo was her vice. She keeps coming back for more, no matter how it damages her life. Kasumi... all she can think about is breaking Kasumi's heart…

Kokoro opens her bedroom and sees the outfit waiting for her. This is her last chance... she can walk away right now, and be free of her habit. Or... she can put on that outfit and admit defeat once and for all.

ONE MINUTE LATER

"Oh my gosh, you look so delicious~!" Nyo happily exclaims.

Kokoro is wearing a white bustier, with a rift that splits all the way down the middle and is only held together by crisscrossing threads. A generous amount of cleavage can be seen in the middle as a result. Furthermore, the bustier only rests halfway on her chest, revealing the top half of her breasts.

In addition, the panties she's wearing are extremely short in the thigh area, so much that her labia can almost be seen spilling out the edges. In the back, the top half of the backside is gone, revealing her ass crack all the way down half of her butt.

To complete the image was a sexy pair of thigh-high silk stockings, and some fingerless silk gloves.

"...I feel so dirty wearing this." Kokoro pouts

"So? That's a good thing." Nyo giggles

"No it's not! I shouldn't be doing this right now! You shouldn't be here right now-MMMPH~"

Kokoro is interrupted by Nyo's lips pressing forcefully against hers.

Nyo scoops Kokoro up bridal-style, carries her into the bedroom, and throws her on the bed. Kokoro looks up, and she's mesmerized by Nyo's breasts bouncing around in her face.

Nyo giggles as she leans down and starts licking Kokoro's breasts, the top half that was exposed. She shudders from the feeling and breaks out in goosebumps, tiny breathy moans beginning to spill out.

"Ahh...hah...hhaahh..."

"You have such cute breasts~" Nyo coos as she continues to lick and then suck on one of them. She lowers her hand to fondle Kokoro's womanhood, making the shy girl let out a slightly louder moan because of this.

"N-no...hyaaa...not there...ahhhh..."

"You're wet from seeing me in this, hm? And also wearing that outfit aroused you too? That's double points for you~"

"I...I don't know...ahhhhh...what you're talking about..." Kokoro in heat cannot let go of this feeling of pleasure.

"Don't play dumb~. I know you like this kind of stuff. I won't back down, especially now~"

The licking and sucking and fondling her womanhood continues. Kokoro shakes her head roughly, slightly putting a hand to her mouth to try to prevent herself from moaning so loudly, but to no avail. This feels too good for her and cannot shake the feeling.

"No...please...st-stop it...ahhhh~!"

"Fufu~! This is the best moment of my life."

Nyo doesn't want the fun to end too early, so she goes back to teasing her a little. She plants some kisses on her exposed cleavage, alternating between the left and right breasts. She also goes down the middle with some kisses, Kokoro feeling her lips on the exposed skin the rift causes. As Nyo gets back down to her legs, Nyo smiles evilly; she has an idea to make Kokoro fully hers.

She looks at Kokoro's panties; she has moved around so much that there's a tiny bit of her labia hanging out. This bit of womanly flesh is Nyo's target.

Nyo licks her lips hungrily and presses her lips on the area, immediately causing a loud reaction from Kokoro.

"AHH!"

Nyotengu begins gently sucking on the labia, tugging the skin in her lips and letting it snap back into place. She repeats this motion a few times, until she can see the wetness start dripping out of her panties and drizzling down her thigh.

"Mmmm... you like me doing this don't you~?"

"NNNNGH! Nyooooohhhhhhhh~"

Nyo kisses her labia few times, then decides to set her plan in motion; she sticks her tongue on it and starts flicking her outer pussy lip upwards, causing a tingling warmth to build up in her cave.

"HAAAAH! H-aaaHHHH! What are you... doing...! AHHH!"

"You want to cum~? I want you to tell me you want it~" Nyo whispers.

"Uhhhhn! N-no... I won't...!"

Nyo starts licking her exposed womanly flesh harder.

"Are you sure about that~?"

Kokoro is shaking all over; she tries to fight it with every ounce of her being. It's just no use... Nyo is too strong. No matter what, it was a losing battle. It feels so good... too good... Kasumi would be crying right now... but she doesn't care. She has to cum already!

"AHHHHH FINE! I GIVE UP! PLEASE MAKE ME CUM!"

"Tell me you want me~"

"I WANT YOU!"

"Tell me you need me~"

"I NEED YOU!"

"Tell me you love me~"

"Uhhhn! Ahhh! I...LOVE... YOU~!"

With those final words, Nyo pushes aside Kokoro's panties and sticks her tongue into her burning hot pussy. It only takes a few well-placed pumps of her tongue for Kokoro to start spewing her love juices all over Nyo's face.

"AHHHHHHH! NYO-SAMAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kokoro's love nectar soaks through her panties, drizzling all over her thighs. She lets out a long, defeated breath... she did it. She admitted defeat to her sex friend.

Nyo brushes Kokoro's bangs aside and kisses her forehead. "Thank you so much for your time, Kokoro-chan. I'll be seeing you again some time~"

With that, Nyo leaves with Kokoro panting and tears fall freely from her eyes. Was it really worth doing this over her own girlfriend? She keeps repeating that question over and over, even when having sex with Nyo. Even though it feels good for her, she still can't get over the fact that she's betraying Kasumi and her heart. She feels that she's distancing herself from the ginger a lot more than she expected. The thought of it makes her want to cry.

"Kasumi-sempai..." she chokes.

 ****A Few Days Later****

The bell rings for dismissal and Kokoro hugs her text books tightly while walking down the halls. She has gone shopping with Kasumi on the weekend like she promised she would and had a great time. However, she was only pretending to have a good time when her thoughts are on Nyo. Why? Why is that? This isn't right. Ever since she's been having sex behind Kasumi's back, SHE'S all she can think about. She should be thinking about her true girlfriend.

Speaking of which, Kasumi was taken to the nurse's office cause she was feeling a bit dizzy. Maybe she should check up on her to see if she's okay? Besides, it's after school anyways and they always walk together after school. With a few deep breaths, she trots toward the nurse's office to get Kasumi. The nurse already left it seems as she walks inside.

However, as she walks further and further, she hears some smooching going on. Was there more than one person? As she steps closer, behind the curtain, she can see not one, but 3 shadows under the bright light. Kokoro decides to hide and see what's going on behind the curtains.

"Ahhhhh, ohhhh, Kasumi-chan~" the sound of Honoka's voice squeals in delight. "Yes. Right there!"

"Do me! Do me, Kasumi!" Marie Rose's voice begs.

Kokoro gasps, cupping her hand to her mouth as she witnesses this terrible scene in front of her. Is Kasumi...her own girlfriend...cheating on her? By the looks of it, she's really enjoying having sex with the two girls that are with her. Loud moans and whimpers continue ringing in her ears as she keeps on watching. This is unbelievable. For the past few days, Kasumi seems to be acting a bit weird around her, but doesn't know why. Now it's right in front of her: she's been seeing those two behind her back.

Finally, she can't bare to watch any more and runs out of the nurse's office.

 **A/N: This is another one with the help of Jojo-san. Nice and long detailed reviews. Have a nice day~!**


	3. Letting Go

**Chapter 3**

 **Letting Go**

Why? How could she do this to Kokoro? Sure she's been cheating on Kasumi herself, but actually witnessing it right in front of her?

She runs and runs, not knowing where she is going until she comes to an empty classroom and shuts the door. But when she looks up, she sees none other than Nyo standing by the window for some reason. She doesn't care why she's there or not.

"Kokoro-chan?" Nyo's expression is neither sadistic or flirty. Instead, she's concerned for once and that makes Kokoro happy.

All the shy girl could do is run into her arms and let out her loud sobs.

"S-Sempaiiiii!" she sobs as heavy tears fall. "Sempai...she...how could she…"

"Oh, Kokoro-chan…" Nyo wraps her arms around the crying girl and holds her tightly.

"I-Is this my punishment? For being unfaithful to Kasumi?" Kokoro sobs. "I-I have no right to be sad right now..."

"There there..." Nyo soothes, gently rubbing her back where her fingers are available.

"It's true though..."

"It doesn't matter Kokoro-chan. Kasumi has found someone else. She doesn't care about you. But that's okay... because you have me."

Kokoro pokes her head up from Nyo's chest and looks at her, eyes teary.

"N-Nyo-sama..."

Nyo leans down and gives her a brief, gentle kiss. "I would never be unfaithful to you, Koko-chan. If you give me the chance... I'll prove myself to you. I'll show you how much I would love and cherish you~"

Kokoro closes her eyes, so tight that the tears were squeezed from her eyelids. She thinks long and hard about this final decision. One choice could mean the end of her and Kasumi once and for all, and the beginning of a true relationship with Nyo. Another choice would be to look the other way, and continue living this lie with Kasumi, who is also doing the same. But... is that really a relationship worth having? There was no truth in it: no meaning.

Her eyes open; she knows the choice she wants. It's better to just part ways with Kasumi altogether: both of them, with their mutual betrayals, parting ways and never speaking again. Kasumi would never know of Kokoro's cheating, and she would never know that Kokoro knows of HER cheating. Neither of them would blame the other if they never saw each other again. It was better this way, with both of them knowing deep down that it's best to just sever ties and get away with their simultaneous treachery scot-free. Ignorance is bliss…

With that thought in mind, Kokoro states her choice:

"Nyo-sama... I want it to just be us now."

Nyo gasps softly. "Y-you mean that...Kokoro-chan? Is this really what you want?"

Kokoro shuts her eyes tightly, with a new batch of tears falling from her eyes and buries her head in Nyo's chest and clutches her shirt. "I don't care. I've seen enough. Let us be together from now on. I want both of us to be happy..."

The raven haired woman could almost cry herself. "Oh, Kokoro-chan!"

She gently takes the shy girl's cheek to make her face up and leans in to kiss her on the lips. Kokoro wraps her arms around her new beloved, returning the kiss. This feeling of bliss, to Kokoro, it feels so much better than what she has with Kasumi. After days of having sex with her, she cannot control herself anymore. All she wants is Nyo's gentle touch. Nothing else matters to her anymore.

Kokoro gently guides Nyo's hand to her breast. "Go on. Touch me. Do whatever you please, Nyo. I insist."

The raven haired woman nods. "Thank you...Koko-chan." In an instant, both of them walk over toward a desk and Nyo gently lies her down on it with the raven haired woman on top. She unbuttons Kokoro's uniform and removes her bra. She then starts to grope, suck and lick her nipple at the same time.

"Ohhhhh...aaaaah...hnnnn...aaah~! Yes! Yes...Keep going!" Kokoro cries.

"Oh, Kokoro-chan~" Nyo says as she lifts her head up to face her. "I love you! I love you so much~!"

She keeps on doing her thing and lowers her other hand to brush aside her panties and dig her two fingers inside her wet pussy. Kokoro lets out whimpers and moans while jerking her head back, letting out a sexy moan this time. Yes, this is what a true relationship is like for the two of them.

Nyo stops fingering her for a second and places her hands on Kokoro's breasts. She starts rubbing them softly as her face comes down to meet Kokoro's lips with a passionate makeout session. Their lips pull apart and press together repeatedly, making a wet smooching sound that resonate every few seconds their lips move. Kokoro moans softly, both from the feeling of Nyo's lips and the feeling of her hands gently massaging her breasts.

They make out intensely for a few more seconds until Nyo suddenly pulls away.

"Mmmph-wait. I don't want to take you on a school desk again. You deserve better~"

Kokoro looks up at her, cheeks pink. "Wh-what did you have in mind?"

"Let's go to my apartment. I've been... w-well... planning something special, tee hee~"

"Special?"

"Yep. For the moment that you would finally accept me~"

Kokoro's face gets darker. "W-well let's go then! But quickly... I can't wait to feel you again!"

Kokoro gets dressed and the two of them quickly travele down the block to where Nyo is currently staying in an apartment. Kokoro feels warm tingles the closer they get; did Nyo really have something special planned? Just for her?

Nyo opens the door with the utmost haste and drags Kokoro in by her hand. She doesn't even have time to admire the place, as Nyo quickly drags her up to the bedroom and shuts the door.

Kokoro's face warms up when she sees Nyo's bedroom: the light is dim, there were several scented candles, and cherry blossoms all over the bed. And also on the bed were... two red uniforms?

"N-Nyo... you did this for me?" Kokoro asked meekly, her face extremely hot.

"Yup. I've been planning this since the day I met you~" Nyo said with a sultry grin.

"Oh wow... Nyo... it's so romantic~"

Nyo quickly snatches one of the uniforms and makes her way towards the bathroom. "Now, put on your outfit! I'll put mine on in the bathroom. I'll be out in just a second!"

Kokoro hears the bathroom door shut, and she looks at the red outfit on her bed. It looked like a beautiful red nightgown and a seductive pair of red satin undies. She's feeling hot between the legs just looking at it. And she could only wonder what Nyo's outfit would look like.

Kokoro stripped out of all of her clothes and started with the red undies. They were very form-fitting and comfy, hugging her tight enough that a tiny bit of ass cheek curved in the back. There was also a teeny little heart-shaped hole in the backside, where an inch or two of her ass cleavage was revealed.

Without a bra, she slips on the red nightgown. The first thing she notices is that it doesn't even reach below her thighs. It feels less like a gown and more like a shirt, as her undies are only just barely covered in the tiny clothing. The chest area are two red hearts covering her breasts, but the hearts are so tiny that it only rises up high enough to cover her nipples. The rest of her breasts are bursting out of the gown.

The bathroom door opens, and Kokoro eagerly turns to see what Nyo looks like. Her eyes widen as she drinks in Nyo's sexy body.

"Ahhh... N-Nyo~"

Nyo is wearing a red bra, with two very tiny heart-shaped cups. The cups doesn't conceal much of her breasts: just the nipples and a bit of the surrounding area.

The red underwear she is wearing is even sexier: the front part is a big red heart, but the backside is nothing but a thong, so pretty much all of her ass was exposed.

"Oh my gosh, Koko-chan... you look so yummy~" Nyo cooed.

"Y-You look beautiful as well, Nyo~" Kokoro replies meekly.

"Now then... why don't we get on the bed~?"

Kokoro nods and hugs her new lover, kissing her briefly on the lips. "Yes...my love. We shall."

Nyo carries the shy girl bridal style just for a bit toward the bed and gently lies her down on the soft bed with the sakura petals scattering a bit from the impact. They share a passionate, brief, but heartwarming kiss as Nyo gently gropes her breasts. Kokoro moans softly, jerking her head back as the raven haired woman leans toward her to kiss her neck, lick it a bit and blow in her ear.

"Hyaaaah...N-Nyo...aahhhhh..."

"It's okay. I'm being super gentle, right? You don't need to be afraid anymore..." She pushes herself up and smiles beautifully at the shy girl.

Kokoro reaches her hands out, smiling back. "Please...give it all you have, Nyo-sama. I'm yours...and only yours."

Nyo gently lifts Kokoro's nightgown up, until her navel is exposed. Using a hand to keep the gown held up, Nyo leans down and seductively licks Kokoro's navel. Her tongue goes directly over it, then the second time around she allows her tongue to rest inside the small hole and swirl around.

"Ahhhh...mmmmmmmm~" Kokoro moans softly, her moan transitioning into a cute giggle. Nyo's tongue on her bellybutton kind of tickle.

Nyo let her gown fall back down, and then grabs Kokoro's leg and lifts it high. She went all the way down Kokoro's leg with kisses, all the way to her thigh. When she reaches her panties, she uses a finger to very slightly brush it aside so her pussy is exposed.

"N-Nyo..." Kokoro muttered. "Don't hold back~"

Nyo starts off slow, kissing her pussy a few times to get her moaning a little.

"Nnnh...hnnh..."

When Kokoro starts to get into it, Nyo picks up the pace with her tongue licking the surface of her pussy. She slides her tongue over her walls a few times, until a tiny droplet of wetness trickle down her entrance.

"Hee hee... Koko-chan loves this, doesn't she~" Nyo coos

"Mmm, haaaah Nyo... I want more~" Kokoro begs.

"Ohhh do you hmmm?"

Nyo rises upwards and starts kissing her breasts where they are exposed, completely diverting attention from her cavern. She kisses Kokoro on the lips a few times, then alternate between her breasts and her lips. Meanwhile, her fingers gently dances across the chest area and massage her cleavage.

"Haaaaaaah... p-please Nyo... I want to feel your love~" Kokoro moans.

"If that's what you desire, my sweet love. I will make you forget all about Kasumi~" Nyo whispers softly.

She continues to massage her breasts, plus kiss and lick her sensitive areas for a little bit longer with Kokoro savoring every bit of it. Nyo then pulls away and gently lifts up the shy girl's leg and spreads her own legs so that their pussies close gaps with each other.

"You ready, Koko-chan?" she says.

Kokoro manages to sit up and wraps her arms around her neck. "Yes...please go ahead...Nyo-sama..."

The raven haired woman nods as she closes gaps with both of their pussies and then she proceeds to move her hips slowly and cautiously.

She continues to massage her breasts, plus kiss and lick her sensitive areas for a little bit longer with Kokoro savoring every bit of it. Nyo then pulls away and gently lifts up the shy girl's leg and spreads her own legs so that their pussies close gaps with each other.

"You ready, Koko-chan?" she says.

Kokoro manages to sit up and wraps her arms around her neck. "Yes...please go ahead...Nyo-sama..."

The raven haired woman nods as she closes gaps with both of their pussies and then she proceeds to move her hips slowly and cautiously.

Kokoro moans with bliss, hanging on tight to the raven haired woman as she also moves her hips as well.

"Ohhhhh...ahhhh...haaah...yes...it feels...so good!" Kokoro moans. "Keep going. I want more...~!"

She pulls away and the two share passionate kisses with one another while doing this. Kokoro's relationship with Nyo is clear as day. She has found a new lover that she can depend on and care for her. Plus, she's always there for her whenever she's feeling down. This is such a blissful feeling.

Nyo slides her undies down to her ankles and spreads her legs, then positions Kokoro on her lap, sliding her panties down the rest of the way as well. She grabs the gown and pulls it down, springing Kokoro's chest out of confinement.

As they kiss one more time, Nyo brings Kokoro tight against her, her naked breasts smooshing against Nyo's ample bosom. With Kokoro snug in her lap, Their lips connect and they continue their humping, evolving into full-blown tribbing.

"MMM! MMPH! MMMMMPH!" Kokoro squeals out from the feeling of Nyo's slick pussy smooshed against her own.

They both thrust their hips with an upwards motion, achieving the maximum stimulation as their pussies clash and grind. Already, their release is fast approaching until they're unable to contain it.

"MMMM-AAAAAH NYOOOO~"

"KOKO-CHAN~!"

They have to break the kiss and moan out each other's name as their orgasm hits hard, causing several rapid pussy contractions and a stream of love juices from both of them.

Kokoro's body goes limp, and she collapses against Nyo who falls perfectly against the pillow. Not even bothering to cover up with the blanket, Nyo holds her former sex friend, now lover in her arms and caresses her beautiful hair.

Kokoro mewls softly as she nestles against Nyo's bosom and gets comfy, preparing to sleep there. No longer do the stressful thoughts plague her mind. No longer does she have to worry about sneaking behind Kasumi's back. No longer does she have to worry about Kasumi's happiness. From now on, it was just her and Nyo, her true love.

 **A/N: And that's a wrap~! Thanks so much, Jojo-san for helping me complete this story, even though it was only a few chapters. Ehe~! Anyways, leave long and detailed reviews like always…..for one last time that is~!**

 **Have a nice day~**


End file.
